The Sixtieth Hunger Games
by girl not on fire 45
Summary: Its that time of year again: the time where twenty four tributes compete and only one comes out alive. Head Gamemaker, Lavolta, is ready to make these games remembered and he has the perfect idea to make that happen. This year is sure going to be remembered, especially due to the complex arena. There is sure to be alliances, love, heartbreak, blood, betrayal, fighting, and drama.


**The Sixtieth Hunger Games**

**Head Gamemaker- Lavolta's POV:**

Blue. I opened up my eyes to see myself surrounded by the walls of my bedroom. It was just another day in paradise. Oh wait, it was more than paradise, today was the day of the Sixtieth Hunger Games Reaping's, and I was oh so excited. I got to learn about the twenty four tributes whose lives I would get to torture. I loved seeing the tributes in pain, and this year would be no different. This year, the other Gamemaker's and I had the perfect arena planned. This arena would ensure that there would be blood splattering all over the place. This Hunger Games would definitely be one of the most remarkable games, especially if we got the perfect tributes. I wanted alliances, love, heartbreak, betrayal, blood, fighting, and every other possible thing to happen.

I was so excited for work, that I got ready in an all-time new record and headed out the door as I made my way to my headquarters. "Morning Blaine," I announced my presence to the secretary.

"Hi Lavolta, are you ready for the Reaping's?" she asked like she did not know the answer to that idiotic question.

"Oh definitely, once I know who the lovely tributes are I can finalize my plans. Have a nice day," I smiled at her as I walked into the big room, filled with numerous chairs: one for each of us. There was also a ton of computer screens, which we had to use to make the Game's the best that they could be.

"Okay people, let's get started. Winnie, any news on the mutts?"

"Yes, I have numerous mutts designed that I have for you to take a look at," she smiled at me.

"Great, let's take a look. Everybody else, get ready to report."

I then walked with Winnie over to her station where she developed the mutts. I smiled at how great of a job she did. These mutts were definitely a force to be reckoned with. "I love them Winnie, keep creating more. Remember, you are going to have a mutt specifically designed for each tribute. So, after the Reaping's I will make sure that you have a copy of the tributes strengths and weaknesses and everything else you need to know. Keep working on the mutts, please," I nodded at her and then walked back to the table.

"Seneca, how are the traps going?" I stared right at the new Gamemaker, hoping he would pull through.

"I have a ton of traps that I think you will love."

"Great, let's see them!" as I walked over to Seneca's station, all I could think about was how it was my third year as Head Gamemaker and I was ready to get the show on the road.

* * *

**Tribute Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Background:

Family and Friends:

Status in District:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Nervous Habits:

Weapon of Choice:

Strategy:

Opinion on Hunger Games:

Open to Alliances:

Open to Romance:

Chosen or Volunteered:

If Chosen, Reactions:

If Volunteered, Why:

Token:

Anything Else:

* * *

So there you have it, chapter one. It's just a brief overview from the Head Gamemaker, and I didn't want to reveal any important things so that's why it doesn't really give you much details. You have to just wait and find out what the arena is and what the Gamemakers have planned.

Also, this chapter was not BETA'd, if you would be willing to BETA my story, than please message me. I would really appreciate your help.

Now, time to submit those wonderful tributes of yours. I still need a lot more tributes, especially for districts 8-12.

Make sure you make then unique!

You can submit two tributes, preferably one of each gender.

If for some reason I do not submit one of your tributes, you may submit another tribute.

Please PM the tribute forms to me.

I am looking for a variety of tributes including (but not limited to):

A set of siblings

One non-careers who volunteer for either friends or family

Two non-careers who volunteer for some crazy reason

Three tributes with some kind of extreme sob story

Varied ages, try to stay away from 17 year olds

Keep in mind: not everybody can be in an alliance and not everybody can be in a romance

I have four girls right now and no boys, so please send in some boy tributes too.

* * *

**Tributes**

**District One (Luxury items):**

Female- Nissa Anne Foster (18)

Male- Zac Spectral (17)

**District Two (Masonry):**

Female- Alexis Malardez (14)

Male- Regulus Hall (17)

**District Three (Technology):**

Female-

Male-

**District Four (Fishing):**

Female- Ripple "Rip" Spears (15)

Male-

**District Five (Power):**

Female- Anya Powers (17)

Male-

**District Six (Transportation):**

Female-

Male-

**District Seven (Lumber):**

Female- Emmaline Rhodes (16)

Male-

**District Eight (Textiles): **

Female- Ellie Argos (15)

Male-

**District Nine (Grain):**

Female-

Male-

**District Ten (Livestock):**

Female-

Male-

**District Eleven (Agriculture):**

Female-

Male-

**District Twelve (Mining):**

Female-

Male-


End file.
